It Happened
by Bloopberry
Summary: Steven's grown a few years. His gem valor has as well. This attracts the attention of Pearl who finds it more than just a little attractive. This a very quick cute yet sexy story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_What Happened_

"Don't... Don't be afraid to bite, Steven.." Pearl's quiet voice was heard through the rainy night in Steven's room.

"O-Okay.." Steven sat on his bed with his back to the wall. Pearl straddled his 16-year-old body with a naked chest. She held his fluffy hair close to her sensitive light blue nipples as he sucked and nibbled on them like a baby.

"Ah.. It tinglesss.." Her blushing face lowered into the boy's hair. She could feel herself getting more and more excited and wet. She started grinding on the outline of Steven's member, feeling every rub against her clitoris. His thinning body and her soft ballerina-like body got each other closer and closer to the main event.

"I can't hold it Pearl!" Steven undid his pajama pants and revealed his hidden treasure. He looked up at Pearl with pleading eyes. They blushed at each other.

"Oh, my excited Steven." Her gem glowed and her lower clothes disappeared exposing her clean womanhood. "And I thought you wouldn't be this cooperative." She teased as she held his cheek with a seductive smile. Pearl sealed their lips together for a bit. "Give me all of your love, my baby.." She smiled.

"Oh, man.." Steven awkwardly searched for her entrance with his tip. Already getting a few slight moans and jumps from her. Once he found the warmth, he slowly slid it in and held on to Pearl's hips.

"Ahhh.. ah..." Pearl reacted to every centimeter that slid through. "It doesn't.. even hurt a little.." Her eyes tilted upward with pleasure as she jumped at the short bursts of bliss. "Your healing powers must be CANceling any pain I should be feeling.." Her eyes shaped as hearts. "You're just like her.."

"It feels so good.." Steven breathed out. "I don't think I'll be able to last very long, Pearl.." With the last of his member entering his crystal lover, Pearl neared his ear.

"I won't either.." She giggled. She then started moving her hips up and down at an already moderatly fast pace. "OH!.." Her mouth held open in a smile. "Yes.."

"Pearl!" Steven could feel himself sliiping away in this new feeling. "That's too fast!"

"I can feel your male rod being thrusted in and out of me! It's so good!" She sat upward and grabbed Steven's hands. "Massage my breasts, Steven!.. AH!"

"Ahhh.. Pearl.." Steven looked up at the beauty giving herself to him. He had never seen Pearl this excited before. It was so erotic seeing her behave this desperatly for his touch. He started to feel something about to erupt. "I'm gonna cum, Pearl!"

"I can feel it too!" She cried. "I'm going to burrrrrst! More! More!" She leaned into Steven's chest and thrusted faster. She urged him to grab her butt and pound her opening. "Faster, baby, faster!" She begged.

"I.. I.." Steven moaned. Pearl put her hands on the bed and raised her back upward.

"I'm c-cummiiinng!" Pearl's heartshaped eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"Ah!" Steven pulled out for his semen to shoot onto Pearl's back. They both gasped for air. Pearl looked at her back and scooped some up with her middle finger.

"This.. Is your love juice?" She put it in her mouth. She shivered. "Ah.. It tastes like her smell.."

"Pearl.. What happened?" Steven looked up at her.

"Heh heh.." She put her index finger over his lips. "You keep this a secret from the others and I'll do this every night." She smiled.

"Really?" Steven asked still short of breath. Pearl giggled and hugged him.

"My rosebud."


	2. Chapter 2

_Why it Happened_

In the wide canyon of a desert area, the crystal gems battled a sand creature that had been terrorizing many homes in the region. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all stood back-to-back in a triangle with their weapons ready. Lapis flew in the sky for scouting.

"Lapis! Do you see it?!" Garnet shouted.

"Nothing! It's still in the sand somewhere!" The grounded gems were ready for anything. "Damn.. If only there was just a little water around.." She complained.

"Be ready. It can attack at any moment. And when it does, we trap it. Understood?" Garnet whispers to Pearl and Amethyst.

"Right." They both say. As the suspense built, slight tremors started being felt.

"There!" Lapis pointed. The others looked and saw sand rising as if it were being moved by a big, fast and strong object.

"Here it comes! Get ready!" Garnet instructed. The creature rose its head from the sand to reveal itself as a gray fish creature with razor gills and glowing purple eyes. "Now!" Pearl grabbed onto Amethyst and Garnet threw them at the beast. Pearl landed on its head and stabbed it with her spear. She pulled back to try and slow it down. Amethyst grabbed it with her whip and tried to slow it by dragging her feet in the sand behind it.

"Arrghhh! Stupid fish!" Amethyst grunted.

"Just a little more!" Pearl shouted. The fish approached Garnet who had her gauntlets ready.

"UH!" Garnet pushed her arms against the creature and helped stop it. As it almost came to complete stop, Garnet gripped its lips. "Off!" She commanded her gems who followed. She threw the fish over herself onto its side behind her. "Trap it!" Amethyst got two whips out and stretched them over the creature. Pearl spawned spears to stab the ends of the whip into the sand, tying the creature down. "Steven! Now!"

"ATTAAAAAAACK!" Steven ran off the high ledge of the canyon toward the monster. He held his arm in front of him and spawned his shield but made it deadlier with spikes and added weight. The shield, along with Steven, fell onto the fish with great force. The creature stopped moving.

"Nice work team!" Garnet congratulated.

"Oh, yeah! Steven lookin' hawt!" Amethyst yelled. Steven blushed and smiled as he stood on the monster.

"Whoa.." Steven was shaken by a light flinch of the monster. "Uh oh.." It started to flop around crazily. It bucks Steven off into the sky. "AHH!"

"Got you!" Lapis catches him and sets him down onto the floor. The creature started breaking away from the tie. It's upper fin then extended and slashed Pearl across the chest, causing a deep wound that nearly ripped her shirt in half. She dashed backward away from it and kneeled down.

"Agh.. You'll pay for that.." She scowled. The creature dug itself halfway into the sand and started swimming away in Steven's direction. Garnet grabbed onto its tail but it slithered away from her grasp and swam full speed.

"Dammit!" She cursed.

"C'mon, P!" Amethyst helped Pearl up. "We gotta shoot that thing!"

"R-Roger.." Pearl said weakly. They quickly fused. Steven was ready to dodge. Opal was fused and ready to shoot the creature with a powerful arrow.

"Done." She shot at the creature. The arrow pierced through the air leaving rays of light in its path. The arrow misses the creature and heads to Steven. "NO!" She gasped. In that split second, Steven decided to stay still and hold up his shield. The arrow hit his shield and knocked him back. The arrow rebounded away to the creature and hit it directly in the temple. The creatures eyes dilated then it poofed to a gem.

".. Oh.." Opal sighed and unfused. Pearl sat on the floor and held her wound. Amethyst comforted her.

"Steven! You did it!" Lapis flew to him.

"Kinda.. Ha.." He got up. Lapis flew to the others and Steven leaped.

"That one was tough." Garnet put her gauntlets away. Steven appeared and she bear hugged him. "We couldn't of done it without you, cutie pie." She smiled.

"Thanks." He blushed. Lapis landed and bubbled the left over of the creature.

"You too." Garnet crossed her arms and smiled at her.

"Haha. All I did was fly around. I'm totally useless without water." Lapis complained.

"Even without your extraordinary fighting potential, you were still a big asset." This made Lapis blush and smile.

"Pearl!" Steven kneeled down next to his injured friend.

"You did it, Steven.. You're so strong now.." She put her hand on his knee.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked and grabbed her hand. He held it up.

"I'm gonna be just fine.. I'll just have to retreat back to my gem to regenerate, I think.. It was a poison sting too.." She started to close her eyes. Steven watched.

"Nuh uh." He said. "I'm not waiting two weeks to see you again."

"But.." Steven held on to Pearl's shoulders and guided her down onto her back. Her ripped shirt revealed the sides of her breast along with the scar. Steven blushed a little then licked her wound from bottom to top.

"Whooaa.." Amethyst blushed and shifted her eyes in the another direction then back a few times. Pearl quietly moaned as Steven licked her. The wound was slowly closing. He then sat her up.

"And now.." He blushed. "To get rid of the poison." He put his hand behind Pearl's neck and kissed her. She closed her eyes and blushed. Amethyst just watched the sensual scene with a blush. Steven used his tongue to leave enough of him in to heal his patient. Once he broke away, he looked the other direction now too embarrassed to look Pearl in the eyes.

"I'm all better.." Pearl whispered in shock. She hugged Steven with a tear in her eye. "My baby.." Steven hugged her back then they released. He lightly bonked her on the head.

"Be more careful. I doubt you want me doing that again." He smiled. In that moment, Pearl saw so much of Rose in his eyes and heard so much in his voice.

"Steven.." She said shyly.

"Now then." Garnet smiled. "Now that we're done," she put a hand on Steven's head. "I think Steven deserves a good rest and a delicious dinner meal." All of the gems besides Pearl hugged him. She just stared still in slight shock. She touched her lips and then smiled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_How it Happened_

The crystal gems warped back to the temple with pride. They slew the dangerous desert creature and brought peace back to that region.

"I've never seen you work it like that, Steven." Amethyst said as they all walked toward the kitchen.

"I've been putting in my hours lately." Steven bragged as he sat on one of the high chairs.

"What would you like for me to cook for you?" Pearl asked him with her hand on his head. "It's only fair that you get to eat what you want."

"Lasagna!" Steven raised his arms.

"Yeah, boyyyy!" Amethyst agreed as she sat next to him.

"Great. Guess something simple isn't wanted." Pearl sighed as she got the ingredients out. Garnet sat on the couch with a proud smile. Lapis joined her.

"He's come such a long way." Garnet said quietly. "I never thought he'd actually take this path and become so powerful. He's slowly becoming as good as an asset as Rose was." She looked up at her portrait. "She'd be proud."

"..." Lapis looked at Steven. She was right. He wasn't the same boy she met a few years ago.

"Not that long ago, you tried killing us." Lapis jumped in her seat a bit and rubbed her arm nervously. "You've come a long way as well." Garnet held Lapis' shoulder for a moment as a sign of appreciation.

"Th-.. Thank you." Lapis smiled.

"Hey, where's Peridot?" Steven asked in concern.

"I bet she's still in her room tweaking out her nerd-copter." Amethyst joked.

"Oh, well. More Lasagna for us." He smiled.

* * *

Once the lasagna was made and Amethyst and Steven ate their fill, the crystal talked for about half an hour before they decided it was getting late. Steven sat on the couch and was ready to see everyone off.

"Good job today, cutie pie." Garnet ruffled his hair and went to her room.

"Steven too sexy for TV." Amethyst joked then left.

"Let's hang out soon, yeah?" Lapis walked to her room as well.

"Bye!" Steven waved. He looked over at the counter and saw Pearl leaning on it and staring at him with loving eyes. "Pearl!" It surprised him a bit. "We having a slumber party or something? I don't think I should do that kind of stuff you guys anymore. Hehe." He rubbed his cheek and blushed.

"..." Pearl smiled at him. "We should." Her eyes highlighted.

"J-.. Just the two of us?" His eyes widened.

"Mhm.." Her smile grew and she relaxed her eyes more.

"You don't wanna invite Amethyst or someone?.." He was so nervous about being a lone with a woman like her.

"Oh, she already left." She started walking towards Steven. "It's been quite a while since the two of us bonded. Let's do it just like when you were younger." She kneeled in front of him and rubbed his legs as she looked up at him.

"Oh,.. Oh.. -kaay." He stood up and moved away from her. "I'll set up the blankets on the floor then." As he walked up his stairs he thought just how was he was going to control himself with a sleeping Pearl near him. He has new urges ever since he reached 15. Did the gems not understand that?

"Steven you don't have to do that." She giggled. "When it's just the two of us, I think we can both fit in your bed. It's much more comfortable too." This was so confusing to Steven. Nothing was coming out in a strange way so he had no idea what to think. It was just her regular tone and speech patterns. She walked up the stairs and got rid of her shoes. She kneeled on his bed and lied down. She dug herself into his blankets and took a deep breath. "It smells so much like you." She smiled at him.

"Pearl.. I.. need to change in the bathroom." He rushed to his bathroom with pajamas in hand. He closed the door and stood in front of the mirror. "Whoo, jeez.." He took a deep breath and splashed water on his face. "What is she doing? She's never acted like this.." He removed his clothes and started changing into his pajamas. "It'll be fine.. I just have to control myself." He stepped out and looked up at his bed from the door.

"I'm waaiiting Steveeen." Pearl said with her hand lifted and index finger nodding.

"Okaay." Steven twiddled his thumbs. Then went to turn off the lights. "I'm coming..." He walked to the bed.

"Come on in." Pearl lifted the covers and revealed her new clothing that was a white short-sleeved shirt expposing her midriff and white panty-like bottoms.

"P-Pearl!" He looked away. "What are you doing?!" He blushed.

"Oh, this?" She pulled up her shirt a bit. "I decided to get more comfortable myself. What kind of _Slumber Party_ would this be if we weren't both dressed in clothes for slumber?" She rested her chin on her hand. "Now how long will you keep me waiting? Come in!"

"..." Steven quietly groaned and entered the bed with his back facing Pearl. As he lied down she hugged him from behind.

"My baby.." She kissed his cheek and snuggled him. Steven felt her breasts nessle against him and her soft legs rub up against his. He gasped and sat up.

"Steven.." Pearl looked up at him. "Are you not ready to sleep?"

"What are you doing? Pearl?" He asked her with flustered face.

"I'm trying to bond like we used to." She smiled.

"But you can't do it this way anymore!" He put his palm on his forehead. "Now that I'm older, stuff like this isn't playful as it used to be.. It just gives me a weird feeling and if you keep doing it, I won't be able to control myself in, you know.., the private way!" He looked at her. "I thought you would finally stop treating me like a child once I got old enough!"

"Steven.." Pearl sat up and put her hand on his cheek. "My silly Steven."

".. Pearl?.."

"Can't you tell?" Pearl looked at him with hearts in her eyes. "I haven't been treating you like a child all night." She pressed her lips against his. Steven succumbed to it and they kissed for a few seconds. They let go. "Oh.. It feels so nice." She giggles. "You have Rose's powers in there." She touched his lips. "It makes it all so soothing."

"Does.. it really?" Steven looked at her with starry eyes.

"Steven.." Pearl put her legs over his lap and straddled him. She slowly removed her shirt and revealed her soft breasts to Steven's eyes. She grabbed his hands and slowly guided them from her hips up to her waist, then onto her breasts with a blush and moan. "Let's do some _adult_ bonding.."


	4. Chapter 4

_After it Happened*_

The sun shone upon the temple. The birds chirped and the waves crashed against the beach. This was all part of the Steven's awakening to his new manhood. He slowly sat up with a yawn and stretch. He looked down on his bed.

"Pearl?" She wasn't there.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, Steven?" She stood at the doorway to her room with her hands together in front of her lap.

"Oh!.. Uh.. Yeah." He smiled with a blush.

"Good.." She sighed in relief. "Then I can't wait for tonight, rose bud." She turned and walked back into her room with a seductive stare.

"Me too." He said happily. He sighed and got up from bed. He walked to the kitchen and opened a cupboard. "Captian Munch, Fruity Rocks, ah! Sucky Charms!" He grabs the box the then a bowl and serves himself the cereal. He sits down on a high chair and begins to eat. After a couple minutes Peridot walks in from the outside of the temple. She had her hand on her chin and looked like she had been thinking about something. "Peridot." Steven smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She sat down next to him, still focused on her thinking.

"Thinking about something important?" He asked with a bite of cereal.

"..Yes." She continued. Things felt a little strange. Usually Peridot had been more friendly lately but it felt like he had just met her again. "Okay." She puts her hands on the table. "I'm done." And looks at Steven.

".. So where were you last night? We were all talking and eating. Would've been cool to have you there."

"I was testing the latest flying machine I've created outside." She puts her elbow on the table and sets her chin down on her palm. "It seemed like a perfect scenario on testing its flying stamina in the rain."

"Oh." Steven took a bite. "How'd that go?" He said with a mouthful.

"I flew around most of Beach City. Around the Funland, the Arcade,... your room." Steven stopped chewing. Then continued slowly.

"Howw was the viieew?" He asked with an empty mouth.

"It was very interesting." She put fists on top of her thighs and closed her eyes.

"Hm." Steven fake chuckled a bit. It was was quiet for a moment.

"I have never seen Pearl so excited about something." She opened her eyes and looked at Steven. He had swallowed his cereal and widened his eyes. "You seemed to be doing something to her that she enjoyed a lot." Steven stayed quiet. ".. I was pondering at asking Garnet what this activity was."

"No!" Steven put his hands up and grabbed Peridot by the shoulders. He looked at her in shock and put his arms on the table.

"Why not?" Peridot asked. Steven set his chin on his crossed arms.

"What Pearl and I did.. was.. you know... private." He looked away with a blush.

"Was it how humans mate?" She turned to him.

"Y-.. Yesss." Steven raised his shoulders.

"I see." It was quiet again. "Okay!" Peridot grabbed Steven's hand and pulled him away from the table.

"Wh-What?" They walked to the front of his bed. "Peridot?" He blushed.

"Let's see now." She bent over and put her hands on the bed. She aimed her butt outward. "Commence mating!" She smiled with her cat face.

"What?!" Steven put his hands on his head. Peridot stood up and blushed.

"Okay, well.. don't do exactly what you did to her. Or else it wouldn't be too unique to me." She went back to her position. "Sorry about that. Resume!"

"Uh.." Steven blushed.

"Oh, right!" She stood up again. "I have to remove my cover garments."

"Wait! Wait!" Steven grabbed her arms. "We can't do this.."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well uh... any if the gems could come in any second." He excused.

"Then we had better be quick!" She smiled. "B-But not too quick! I'm still new to this, you see." Steven let go of her.

"But I can't!"

"Then I'll have no choice but to tell Garnet." She put her hands behind her back.

"No! Okay! Okay!" Steven gave in. "I'll do it with you.."

"Heeheehee.." Peridot chuckled. "Excellent!" Her gem glew and her clothes removed. Her surprisingly big breasts jiggled to the revealing. She jumped onto his bed and rolled around while laughing. "I can't wait! I can't wait!" She lied on her breasts and raised her naked butt up. "Commeeeence." She smiled at him again.

"..." Steven stared with a blush. "If I were to start now, it'd hurt you." He gently smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked disappointed.

"I have to.." He climbed into bed and helped Peridot up with her hands. Steven sat her down next to him. She looked at him confused. "I have to do this." He kissed her. Peridot blushed and moaned a little. She pulled away.

"Wait!" She held onto his shoulders and caught ber breath away from his face. "You.. have to do that?"

"Well.. it'll help prepare your girl part for what's going to happen." Steven blushed.

"H-How?.." Peridot put her fist to her chest.

"Just trust me." Steven grabbed her and sat her on his lap with her back facing him. He lightly pushed her chin toward him and kissed her. She shook and her legs wiggled with delight. Steven rubbed her leg with his left hand and worked his way up to her breast. He messaged it and played with her nipple. She started breathing much more heavily and she gripped Steven's legs tightly. Steven the used his right hand to rub her clitoris and played with her hole.

"Ah!.. I feel your rod on my butt." Peridot moaned. Steven took this time to suck on her right nipple. "St-Steveeeeen!" She couldn't keep still. She kept shaking with lust. "I can.. I can feel something coming! Steven!" She moaned loudly and squirted onto Steven's hand. They both stopped and Peridot tried to catch her breath. "That was.. incredible.." She twitched with breath.

"We haven't even started, Peridot." Steven smiled.

"What?.." She blushed, still trying to breath.

"I hope you're ready." Steven said with a confident smile. He took his pants off and positioned his penis to enter her.

"I'm so tired.. How in the world did Pearl keep this up?" Peridot looked at it.

"Well Pearl didn't cum so early."

"'C-Cum'?" Peridot asked.

"It's when you reach your highest point of pleasure and your body releases itself."

"I.. I reached that point before her?.." She put her hand on her head. "How humiliating.."

"Well.. They won't know about it." He smiled and put it inside of her.

"AH!" She looked at it. With a curious blush. "It's.. warm. I can feel it pulsating inside me.."

"Now look what happens when I start moving." Steven started slowly exiting and reentering.

"Ag.. Ah.. It so bizarre.." Peridot watched it penetrate her. "It's some kind of tingling feeling.. Don't.. stop." Steven started speeding up and she grabbed his hair from the back. She moaned and looked upward. "Massage my breast!" Steven used his left again for that. His other hand gripped and rubbed every other part of her body.

"Peridot, you're so tight inside. It feels so good.." He sped up even more and grabbed her hips.

"Steven!" A trail of saliva feel from her mouth. "My vision! It's... ah.." She fell forward onto her knees. Steven did not stop though. He got on his knees and put it in from that position. "Ahh! It's deeper than before!" Steven grips her hips and penetrated her small curvy body as fast as he could.

"Peridot.. I'm gonna cum!" He leaned over and used his right to play with her breast and his left for her clitoris.

"I think I am toooo! Steven!" Steven pushed as far as he could stay inside before she came and he pulled it out and came on her butt. "Ahh.." She fell forward with her butt still up. They both tried to catch their breath. Peridot sat on her legs and noticed the semen on her rump. She scooped it up and smelled it. She put it in her mouth. "Ugh. Certainly isn't edible." She saw Steven lying on his back still tired. She crept up to him with her cat smile. "Now that was an experience." She rested on his chest as she looked at him.

"You had fun?" He smiled.

"Yes. So much that I've decided to do this every day from now on. As long as it's a secret." She hugged him. He squinted his eyes.

".. Hm."


End file.
